Kraken Attack!
by TortugaTourGuide
Summary: Elizabeth and her best friend Mandy are on a cruise, but an odd attack begins. One-shot. Rated for character death. R&R please.


**Another one of my dream fics, enjoy!!**

"Hey Liz, let's go swimming!" Elizabeth and her best friend Mandy were on a cruise. Mandy's twin brothers were also along, but they wouldn't be seen with Mandy, and vice-versa. Elizabeth's mom and dad, Alishia and Will were here, but they were at a cabin on another level. Before they had left, they agreed that this would be alone time for all three of them. Well, the parents would stay together.

Elizabeth got up and slipped into her swimsuit. It was a one-piece red suit that she had gotten on sale last year. Pulling a t-shirt and shorts on over it, Elizabeth jammed her feet into her sandals. Mandy had been waiting for her, and was reading her book.

"Mands, if we're going swimming, let's go."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She pulled her towel out of her bag and the pair walked to the pool. After swimming for a couple hours, the girls headed back to their cabin. Mandy picked up a paper.

"Oh, look. There's a dance tonight, and both of us are going. Who knows, we might pick up some cute guys!" She winked at Elizabeth, and Elizabeth giggled.

"Of course, all about the guys."

"Hey, if we're going to go to the dance then we have to get ready! Remember, dress comfortably, it last's 'til one!"

The girls tried on outfits for the next hour. Mandy settled on a black tank-top with a black button up shirt over it. Black slacks and black shoes completed the ensemble. Elizabeth laughed.

"You silly thing, they'll come to me before even looking at you!" Elizabeth was wearing a white tank-top that set off her hair perfectly. She paired it with blue denim shorts and a red button up shirt that she left unbuttoned. On her feet were a pair of tennis shoes that she had gotten the week before.

"Ha ha, very funny Elizabeth. We both know that I'm the beauty of us!" The girls continued giggled and making jokes.

"C'mon, if we don't go now, we'll be late!" Elizabeth and Mandy giggled the whole way to the dance. When they got there, it was already in full swing. The girls looked at each other, smiled, and walked in. The music wasn't too loud, but it was just loud enough. They walked over and stood with a group of girls they had met at the pool. Both Mandy and Elizabeth danced the night away, but still had plenty of time to chat it up with their new friends. A guy had just asked Mandy to dance, when the deejay made an announcement.

"Attention. This is the last dance. Grab that special buddy, and snuggle up tight!"

Elizabeth grinned. She had just spotted the cutest guy on the ship, George, and he was headed her way. This would be the fifth time he had asked her to dance.

"Would you like to dance?"

She tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Of course."

They walked out to the dance floor and started to slow dance. They talked as they danced, but Elizabeth was having trouble. She had never been able to dance while talking, but had been getting better over the past year.

After the dance was over, Mandy and Elizabeth walked back to their cabin, giggling at how well the night had gone. Mandy yawned.

"We've got to go to bed, otherwise we'll never get up in the morning." Elizabeth nodded her agreement, and just as the girls were about to climb in bed, a squid arm shot up through the floor, grabbed Mandy's foot and pulled her down. Elizabeth screamed, and ran straight for the door.

"HELP!! MY BEST FRIEND WAS JUST TAKEN BY A MONSTER!" She ran down the hall to the twin's room. She knocked, but didn't get an answer. Elizabeth yanked the door open, and what she saw scared her even more. The twins weren't there, but there were two giant holes in the floor! She ran screaming towards the deck. There were several other bewildered people milling about, and she headed for the captain.

"Captain Sparrow, what's happening?"

"I'm not sure, ma'am. Seems to be something from the olden days, from the days of my ancestors. See, Jack Sparrow is in my family tree, and there is this story that's been passed down by him." The captain then related the story of the Kraken attack from DMC.

"They made a movie about it, I'm sure you've seen it. It's all the rage right now, Pirates of the Caribbean?"

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide.

"Of course I've seen it! One of my ancestors was there as well, Elizabeth Swann. Well, Turner. She married, remember?"

"Yes, that was a most extraordinary wedding. It is true that Captain Barbossa married them?" Elizabeth nodded.

"Yeah, the whole story was pretty much accurate, well, from what I can tell." The captain was about to say something else when the same arm grabbed him. Down at the other end of the ship the captain's wife and two children had been taken as well. This made six people who were taken, but who (or what) wanted them? The attacks were coming at a more frequent rate now. It seemed as if whole families were being taken at a time. What if her parents had already been taken? Fairly sure that they were, Elizabeth started to cry. George ran up and just looked at her.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" She nodded.

"What's happening?" The fear in her voice was evident.

"I don't know, but stay with me. You'll be safe." He put his arm around her shoulders, and she snuggled into him. She had just started to calm down when it happened again! This time it took George and his twin sister. His parents were taken as well. She ran screaming to the other end of the ship. This was not good! The squid arms kept coming, the attacks coming closer and closer. Surprisingly enough, she hadn't been taken yet. It was her, her parents, and another family. Elizabeth ran over to her parents.

"Mom, Dad! I was afraid that you'd been taken already!"

"Elizabeth darling!" Alishia pulled her daughter into a hug, which the girl tightly returned.

"Mom, what's happening?" Her mom looked confused, and looked towards Will.

"What's happening is this. There is a beast named the Kraken. It's like a giant squid. I'm not sure why, but it's chosen this ship to demolish. From the looks of it, it's choosing one family at a time to eat."

"So we'll just _die_, like that?" Elizabeth wasn't too sure of this.

"No. We'll simply go to Davy Jones' locker, where we'll spend eternity. That is, unless someone comes and saves us, which is highly unlikely." Alishia started to cry, her tears running into Elizabeth's hair. The other family had noticed them and walked over.

"Pretty scary, huh?" It was a newly wedded couple. Elizabeth glared at them, but they didn't notice her. Will nodded.

"I never thought it would come to this. You do know the story behind it, don't you?"

"Oh, yes. See, one of my ancestors was a man who knew about this kind of thing." The lady spoke up. She looked shy and timid, but the tone of her voice implied differently.

"What a coincidence, one of mine was too." Will was enjoying this couple.

"What was his name? Mine was Cutler Beckett." The young lady wrinkled her nose in disgust. Apparently she didn't like him.

"Will and Elizabeth Turner." Will spoke with authority.

"Wow. This just gets weirder and weirder! I wonder why the Kraken cho-" At that moment the arms came again. This time, they grabbed all four of the adults, and dragged them down. Elizabeth screamed, then screamed again. This was so not happening! She ran to the other side of the ship, her long hair flying. Elizabeth was about to look over the edge, then decided that it would probably entice the beast further. She waited for hours, but nothing happened. Elizabeth began to wonder if the Kraken would even come back for her, or if it had missed her altogether. Going to look over the edge, a ship rose up from the water.

"Oh, no. This is bad!!" Elizabeth said aloud. Afterwards she wondered why she even bothered. Nobody would ever hear her. She had seen the Pirates of the Caribbean movies enough times to know what ship this was. All she could do was close her eyes and wait, so she did so. Elizabeth opened her eyes. What the heck was she doing? She turned, and ran into the partly demolished captain's cabin. There was no way she was about to let Davy Jones find and kill her. She found the only piece of furniture that was still intact (the desk) and hid underneath it.

"Dear Lord, help me get through this alive!" She'd never really prayed, or gone to church, but now seemed like a good time to start. Elizabeth sat quivering in fear. She closed her eyes, and prayed that she would wake up and find this all a bad dream. But that didn't seem like it was going to happen. Elizabeth heard someone shove the door wide open, and it bounced off of the wall with a bang. Loud footsteps made their way across the room.

"I know that you are here, Elizabeth Turner. There is no escaping from me, and you will serve." She recognized the voice of Davy Jones, and the only other thing she could think about was concentrating her whole being on not screaming. There was no way this man was going to find and kill her.

"You cannot hide from those who already know where you are." The footsteps drew closer and closer, until they stopped right next to the desk. Elizabeth pulled herself into as tiny of a ball as possible.

"Tell me, Elizabeth. Do you fear death?" The monster was on one knee, staring at her. Elizabeth let out the scream she'd been holding back, and Davy Jones reached in, wrapped his slimy hand around her neck, and pulled her out. Her feet weren't touching the floor, in fact they were about a foot above it. Elizabeth reached up to try and pry his hand away from her throat, but Jones was to strong. She couldn't speak, couldn't swallow, couldn't breath, and was losing the ability to think.

"I take your lack of answer to mean no." He squeezed her neck as tightly as possible, and Elizabeth fell unconscious. That was the last thing she ever knew in the living world.

**Gruesome ending, huh? That's the direction my dream was heading, and I was glad I woke up!!**


End file.
